The present invention relates to a retractable handle device for a suitcase. More particularly, the retractable handle with a position-control device is practical in use.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional handle device of a suitcase, in which also has the position-control action, but there are some drawbacks in this mechanism. One of the drawbacks is that the components of the device are too complex to be assembled easily, and the other is that the latch block 152 tends to be tilted when the forced by the beveled driving block 132 of the corresponding link 13 (see the dotted line in FIG. 1), thereby causing the latch block 152 to be retained in the locating hole 161 on the corresponding sleeve 16 to stop the corresponding inner tube 14 from axial movement relative to the corresponding sleeve 16.